


Do You Trust Me?

by Ashley_GT



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_GT/pseuds/Ashley_GT
Summary: You and Damon are best friends when Elijah Mikaelson comes along and offers Elena a fatal promise. Now Damon's normal protective demeanor is heightened by 1000x and he does everything in his power to avoid Elijah coming into contact with you as he did with Elena. Damon is only doing what he thinks is best but Elijah has no intentions of harming you. In fact, it becomes quickly apparent that it's quite the opposite. Elijah grows jealous of Damon's protective behavior with you and Damon grows angry at your caring behavior towards Elijah. Damon doesn't believe Elijah worthy of your trust but you do. Will Elijah prove you right?
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/You, Elijah Mikaelson & You, Elijah Mikaelson/You, Mikael (Vampire Diaries)/Reader, Stefan Salvatore/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Do You Trust Me?

The first time you met an Original you hadn’t been quite ready. Not because it was something you needed to prepare yourself for but because it wasn’t. Whenever Stefan had vaguely brought up the origin of the vampires, you had always pictured them as grotesque and violent creatures. You had imagined fangs longer than those of Saber-Tooths’, eyes darker than their desires and hearts stone cold. You never thought they‘d be so civil or were even capable of feeling. So when you first came face to face with Elijah for the first time you had been caught off guard.  
You had been standing next to Damon, just slightly behind him as you both stared daggers through the handsome vampire’s skull. Your hand gripped the back of Damon’s shirt and he blocked your body just a tad bit more, hoping that Elijah wouldn’t notice the slight shift. He did.  
The vampire’s eyes flickered over to the two of you, he took in Damon’s defensive stature and decided to study the object that Damon had been so protective of. Your jaw clenched when his gaze rested on you. He seemed to be able to look through Damon and at you. You felt exposed and you brought your arms up to your chest and crossed them as if that would make you feel less vulnerable. You were human and considering your prejudiced thoughts on the Originals, you were surprised you were still alive.   
The room in the air stilled when he turned slightly towards Damon and swaggered over to us all while fixing the cuffs of his suit. His eyes stayed locked onto you and when you finally brought yourself to look back into his he’d been only a few feet away from you. Your grip on Damon’s shirt tightened and you felt him go rigid when the vampire had stopped in front of him. Damon’s hand pushed you ever so slightly behind him so now all that the Original could see were your eyes peeking over his shoulder. The Original dismissed Damon, paying him no mind as he attempted to look you up and down with a raised eyebrow. Although your heart was racing out of fear, you glared back at the vampire that decided he was going to sacrifice one of your best friends for some idiotic curse that she had nothing to do with.  
The vampire quirked an eyebrow and you could swear you saw the beginnings of a smile on his face, as though he enjoyed that you hadn’t backed down, before he walked towards the center of the room and you finally loosened your grip on Damon.  
~   
"Damon!” you screamed as some scrawny, pathetic werewolf pulled harshly on the collar that drove wooden sticks into Damon’s neck.  
You fought against the bonds that held you down to the chair as Damon groaned in agony, refusing to comment on the whereabouts of the moonstone. Your tears clouded your vision but you tried your best to focus on the situation at hand instead of Alaric’s dead body lying down in the middle of the living room. Jenna was going to be so heartbroken.   
A tall figure approached you and watched in amusement as you cried and writhed in your seat to get out.  
He bent over, resting his hands on his knees and placing his face only inches from you, “Who’s this?” he taunted. “A vampire?” His smug smile turned to false sympathy, “No, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a vampire cry before, she’s definitely human, not nearly strong enough to be a vampire,” He ran his hand along your jaw and pulled it closer to his face so you could feel his breath grazing your cheek, “You wanna get out of here, princess? I’ll let you go but you only get a five minute head start,”  
You took a deep breath and gathered all the saliva you could before projecting it onto his face, “Go to hell,” you hissed.  
The hard slap to your face caused your vision to lose focus and your hair now curtained your head. You could hear Damon fighting against his restraints.  
“Bitch,” you hissed again, the sting on your cheek traveling down to your neck and causing you to go light-headed.  
“I swear when I get out of here-”  
“When?” The blonde girl asked Damon, “I think it’s more a matter of if,” she sneered.  
The sound of the door opening caught your attention and you barely managed to lift your head up just enough to peek through the curtain of your hair and lay your eyes on Elijah, as you’d come to learn his name to be.  
His eyes scanned the room quickly and locked onto yours when he found the source of his concern. His usual cool demeanor cracked for just a second as you could see his anger rise but he quickly masked it and pulled the moonstone from out of his pocket.  
“Is this what you’re looking for?” He asked, holding it up for everyone to see, “If you want it, come get it.” He placed the rock on the counter in front of him and put his hands back in his pockets.  
If it didn’t cause extreme pain to move, you could’ve rolled your eyes from how cocky this guy was.  
You nearly missed the first two wolves going after the moonstone because you blinked but before you knew it, Elijah was standing over two lifeless bodies with bloody hearts in his hands. He tossed them down and waited for the next daring creatures to test their luck with him.  
The werewolf standing next to you ran towards Elijah but instead of Elijah shoving his hand through his chest and pulling out the vital organ, his hands wrapped around the werewolf’s neck. The guy’s eyes widened as he gripped the hands that choked him.  
A small smug crossed Elijah’s face, “You wanna get out of here, Princess?” He mocked, his grip tightening around his throat, “I’ll let you go but you only get a five minute head start.” He showed his fangs and dropped the wolf from his grip before the wolf darted out of the door followed by the alpha of the pack. “On second thought,” Elijah mumbled and disappeared for a second before returning with another heart in his hold.   
He dropped it beside the others and walked up to Damon to rip the chains that were restraining him. “I believe that’s the third time I’ve had to save your life,” he jabbed.  
Elijah walked over to you and untangled the intricate knot slowly, releasing you from the chair. As much as you wanted to hate him, and you mean really hate him, when he brushed your hair behind your ear and examined your face for any bruises with his hand delicately placed under your chin.  
He seemed to tsk a little and cut slightly into his wrist, “Drink,” he ordered, shoving his limb in front of your mouth.  
You raised your eyebrow at him and weakly pushed his hand away, “I’m fine,” you protested, standing up to check on Damon only to have your steps falter when you couldn’t balance out.  
Strong arms supported you and placed you on a nearby couch, “Drink,” Elijah ordered again and this time you did not protest, taking his already healing wrist and licking up the barely there remedy.  
Your tongue danced across his closing wound, trying to get what little there was left and your grip around his wrist grew stronger when the blood entered your system. The two holes burning through your head caused you to look at its source and Elijah’s eyes appeared nearly closed, a dark but not off-putting ambiance emitted from him. He watched you lick the healed skin and didn’t pull back until you retracted your lips.  
“Uh, thanks,” you muttered and made your way over to Damon who was trying to heal Alaric on the floor.   
Later that night, after Damon had invited Elijah to a celebratory dinner later that weekend, you built up the courage to speak to Elijah alone before he left.  
“How did you know?” You practically blurted out from your corner of the room, where you felt the safest despite being alone with him.  
“How did I know what?” He asked, not looking at you.  
“That it was him,” you simply responded, your eyes glued to the floor under your feet as they shifted your weight.  
Silence filled the room for a few seconds before he spoke, “I heard it when I was walking in and it wasn’t hard to guess who took the hit from your snarky comment,” he smiled, finally looking at you and you pulled your gaze from your feet. “Do you have a death wish?” He asked, almost comically.  
“I’m not sure yet,” you instantly responded, your words laced with humor now that you could see Elijah’s genuine smile and something about it made you feel . . . you didn’t know . . . it made you feel safe, as dumb as it sounded.  
“Well, if you’re ever feeling a little curious about your options, we can always have a chat,”   
“Options?” You hadn’t realized you’d slowly been making your way across the room and towards him.  
“Of course, any human that’s willing to spit in a werewolf’s face is going to make a hell of a vampire,” he remarked and with that, left the house.  
~  
Damon came back from the front door seeming tense with worry and the answer to your curiosity of its source walked in right behind him. Jenna rose from her seat next to you, much to your relief as John looked like he’d been eyeing the chair, to greet the Original.  
“Elijah!” Jenna exclaimed, “How are you?” she created friendly chit chat and you continued in your chair, your eyes glued to the two conversing in front of you.  
A presence loomed beside you and you pried your eyes from the two to find Alaric in Jenna’s seat. “Don’t they just look happy together?” He sarcastically asked, a hint of venom in his tone.  
“Don’t be jealous, Alaric. You’ve basically got Jenna wrapped around your finger,” you commented, “But of course not as wrapped as you are around hers.” You playfully shoved his shoulder and earned a laugh from him.  
Had you been paying attention, you would’ve noticed Elijah watching the two of you exchange playful conversation. It was when you touched Alaric’s shoulder that he made his way over to you and shook hands with Alaric, giving a stiff hello.  
“How are you (Y/N)?” Elijah asked, bringing your hand up to his lips and kissing your knuckles softly.  
A sudden tickle in your stomach caught you off guard and you checked around the room to verify that this wasn’t something you had just made up in your head, that Elijah was actually here kissing your hand.   
Jenna’s raised eyebrows and Damon’s furrowed ones confirmed that you were not, in fact, making this shit up.  
Elijah placed your hand back down and sat patiently, actually waiting for an answer.  
“Um, still a little shaken honestly,” you admitted, nervously chuckling after.  
His posture straightened and you could tell he grew defensive. “I apologize if I frightened you but I was only saving your-”  
“What?” You interrupted, “No! It’s not you that frightened me,” you reassured, “although the ripping the heart out of the body was a bit extreme,”  
“But necessary,” he chimed in.  
“It was the whole, ‘my life is in danger and I haven’t done any of the things I’ve wanted to do before I got to this point’ feeling that rattled me,” you finished.  
Elijah nodded and sat down at the available seat next to you, “And what is it that you would like to do?”  
You raised your eyebrows in genuine surprise but sat next to him and placed your hands on the table, “Well, for starters, I’ve always wanted to visit Greece,”  
“Beautiful place,” he agreed.  
Your jaw dropped, “You’ve been?” You asked incredulously and then scoffed at yourself, “Of course you’ve been, what else does an immortal do with their time?”   
He snickered quietly, a sound that rang like sweet chimes in your ears, and placed his hands on the table next to yours, a little too close next to yours. Your eyes stayed locked on his hands and you fought the strange urge to touch him and just feel his fingers through yours.   
After dinner, Damon called Elijah into his den and offered him a drink. You stayed back and helped Jenna with the dishes when Alaric received a call and hastily left the room, his hand blocking his open ear to hear Stefan better. You watched as he attempted to casually bolt out of the room and Jenna grabbed the dishes from your hand and handed them to John.  
“You’re supposed to be a man, make yourself useful,” she hissed towards him and stood by your side, helping wipe down the table.  
Elijah joined you back in the dining room and Jenna went to retrieve the dessert, “Now about Greece,” Elijah spoke up, sitting across from you now to better look at you.  
You couldn’t help the heat rising to your cheeks as you tucked your hair behind your ear, distinctly recalling how it felt when Elijah did it himself, “It just calls to me, not Dubai, not Japan, not London, Greece,”  
One side of his lips curled up slightly and he leaned forward, his hands crossed on the table, “And what other aspirations do you have?”  
You wanted to tell him everything, everything that you wanted to do, everything that you wanted to become, but instead you let out the only words you could, “To save Elena,”  
He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and after a few moments of silence, leaned forward and lowered his voice, “(Y/N), I will do my best to ensure Elena comes out alive,”   
You let out a shaky breath and even though you knew he was the enemy, even though he was the one willing to sacrifice Elena, there was an honesty you felt about the words he spoke to you.  
The tears distorted your vision and you nodded your head, grabbing Elijah’s hand in your own and pulling it up to your face, “Thank you.” Your body trembled with your words and his features softened.   
He took one of his hands out of your hold and brought it up to your face, letting it rest on your cheek. It was only when Damon sat down at the table that he retracted his arm.  
“Weird,” Damon mumbled, clearly upset about something and facing you, grabbing your hand in his to avoid Elijah being in your hold again.  
Elijah focused on the contact between the two of you and didn’t revert his attention even when Damon spoke to him.  
“She’s not a toy,” Damon hissed, his grip on your hand tightening, “Don’t play with her,”  
Elijah cocked his head and his features turned cold, “If you think for one second I won’t rip-”  
“Elijah!” you screamed when a silver dagger protruded from his chest and he stilled.   
His neck darkened and his veins became prominent on his body. You reached out to him just as his body went rigid and the life seeped out of his eyes. Damon stood by your side and held you in place.  
“Elijah?” He asked you, wondering why you cared in general, “I thought you were smarter than that,”   
Alaric stood behind the Original’s lifeless body and pulled the dagger out, “Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert,”  
~  
Later that day, after a rollercoaster of emotion from believing he was dead and feeling strange relief when he wasn’t to fighting against agony when Elena really killed him, Damon pulled you into his room and sat you on his bed.  
The air was silent while he struggled to form his thoughts, “You know that he was only manipulating you, right?” Damon asked, his voice soft and laced with genuine concern.  
Your eyes stayed glued to your twiddling thumbs but you nodded nonetheless, wanting, and at the same time not, to believe what Damon was saying. “Yup,” was all you could muster.  
Damon sighed and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you tightly against him, “I’m sorry but Elena’s safe now,”   
You nodded again, your vision clouding somewhat, “I know,” you acknowledged, “and it had to be done,”   
Damon made you look into his eyes but you felt shame at the tears forming so you pulled out of his hold, “You really liked him?” he asked himself more than you, “I thought you’d stopped drinking vervain but when he died, the compulsion should’ve worn off,”  
You pushed away Damon’s open hand, “It doesn't matter.” You stood up and made your way to the door, “He manipulated me because he couldn’t compulse me and that’s that,”  
~  
You felt guilty every time you went to the basement to check on his body and hoped it wasn’t there, or that it was but that he would be standing in a corner waiting for you to let him out.  
Goddammit. You thought to yourself after checking on him for the thousandth time, What have you done to me?  
After grabbing a blood bag for Damon, you walked upstairs and almost walked into Elena on the way up.  
“Sorry, babe” you spoke weakly and smiled up at her in solace, “How you feeling?”  
“Fine,” she quickly responded.  
You raised an eyebrow at her and crossed your arms over your chest, “Elena, don’t bullshit me, what are you thinking?”   
She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, “I’m wondering why the hell I’m so unlucky,”  
You shrugged your shoulders, “If it wasn’t you then it was going to be your daughter, or your daughter’s daughter,” you pointed out, “It could’ve been anyone of your descendants but it’s you and it is you because you were the one strong enough to handle this.” You brought her in for a hug, “You’re a tough girl, Elena, the universe knew you could handle it,”  
She brought her hands up and hugged you back, “But what if I can’t?” She cried, her voice cracking midsentence.  
“That’s what we’re here for,” you whispered, “You may strong but we’re all stronger here, together,”  
Elena nodded, bringing her hand up to wipe at her face, “I love you,”   
You smiled, “I love you too,”   
Elena chuckled and composed herself, “Enough about me, how are you feeling?”   
“What do you mean?” You asked, tapping against the plastic pouch in your hands.  
“I heard Elijah manipulated you into having feelings for him,” she admitted, “Just because it was manipulation didn’t mean it didn’t feel real to you,”  
You sighed and rested against the wall, “I’m okay. It was just some dumb crush . . . but-”  
“But what?”  
“I don’t know, it’s like, it’s like he was genuine and honest and strangely protective of me. You didn’t see him when the werewolves tied us up, it was like he was furious, especially with the one that hit me.” You shook your head and pushed the thought aside, “But maybe that’s just me seeing what I want to see, ya know? Besides, it’s easier if I believe it was manipulation rather than something real, that way I can bring myself to resent him,”  
“And how’s that going for you?” She rested her hand on your arm.  
You chuckled pathetically at yourself, “I’ve come down here four times today to check on him, how do you think it’s going?”  
She ran her hand through your hair and pecked your cheek affectionately, “Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon,”  
You nodded and walked past her up the stairs before turning around, “What are you doing down here by the way?”  
Elena straight-lined her lips and shrugged her shoulders, “Um . . just getting some blood for Stefan, you know, now that he’s trying to build up a tolerance to it,”   
You agreed and joined the others in the living room and handed Damon his blood pouch.  
The conversation between the four of you, Damon, Stefan and Caroline went on for a few minutes before Stefan looked towards you, “Where’s Elena?” he asked.  
You pointed towards the basement, “She said that she was going to get you some blood since you’re trying to build up a tolerance,”   
Damon and Stefan’s eyes widened.  
“But that doesn’t make sense because you’ve been feeding off her this entire time,” you jumped up and ran towards the basement, feelings of fear and regret but mostly hope coursing through you.   
“Dammit!” You heard Damon shout from downstairs.  
By the time you reached the bottom, Damon was already on his way back up and Stefan had his phone to his ear, “Elena, where are you?” he asked, not wanting to look directly at you in anger.  
You slinked away and stood next to Caroline upstairs in guilt.   
“Hey, you didn’t know,” Caroline said, “Elena’s going on some martyr rampage where she just keeps screwing everything up,”  
But was she? You mean, you’d wanted Elijah back. You wanted to confront him and demand he explain what the point was of using you and toying with you was. Why couldn’t he have just led you to continue fearing him, it probably would’ve done him better. It sure would’ve been better for you.  
Hours later, Elena returned after Jenna showed up at the Salvatore house in shock and rattled in fear. You had been comforting her and when Elena showed up she took your place for a while before Jenna locked herself in a room.  
Once Jenna had gone, Damon and Stefan had hounded her about leaving with Elijah by herself after Elena stated she had to go back. Stefan, although concerned, let her go but Damon threw a hissy fit about it.  
“Can I talk to you really quick?” Elena asked as Stefan tried to cool down Damon.  
“About?” You asked, hoping if it had anything to do with Elijah she would have the better sense to know not to tell you anything about him.  
“Listen, I know how you feel about Elijah,” I guess not, “ and you have to know, he wasn’t manipulating you, (Y/N),”  
What?  
You looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“He never directly said he wasn’t manipulating you,” she confessed, “But it’s how he talks about you that I know he cares about you,”  
You couldn’t help yourself, “He’s talked about me?” stupid.  
Elena nodded and grabbed your hands in hers, “He’s smitten. One of the first things he brought up was you. He remembers hearing you cry out his name when Alaric stabbed him and you should’ve seen the look on his face when he brought you up,”  
“Really?” You asked, your posture straightening and excitement growing, “Wait, you’re not being compulsed are you, Elena?”  
She shook her head and motioned to the necklace full of vervain around her neck, “Won’t work. I’m being serious (Y/N), he wants to see you, that he did say,”   
You took a second to process her words, still feeling her hands in your own, “Should- should I-”  
“If you want,” she agreed, “We already bargained a deal and he trusts me, plus I don’t think he’d let anything happen to you anyway,”  
You looked over at the entrance of the house and imagined yourself walking out to see him again, alive this time. You could see him. It’d be so easy to just slip out while the brothers were busy.  
You turned back to Elena and pulled your hand out of her hold. “I can’t,” you protested, “He’s lying, Elena. I-I can’t trust him. Why can’t he see me? Why do I have to go over there?”  
Elena stood with you and sighed, motioning to the arguing boys in the other room, “Something tells him he’s not quite welcomed here,”  
“And they’re right!” Damon called from the other room, “She shouldn’t trust him and he’s not welcome here,” Damon sauntered into the room, his notorious smile on his face. “You may be idiotic enough to walk into the hands of the enemy, good call on your part by the way, but (Y/N)’s not, she knows he’s just toying with her. She stays here.”  
As annoying and demanding as Damon’s words sounded, he was right, you weren’t going anywhere near Elijah. Only to avoid confirming or denying your theory. Whatever the answer was, you couldn’t handle it.   
You walked over to Damon and Stefan and nodded, not once looking at Elena for fear she would see the desperation plastered on your face.   
Elena didn’t argue and said good-bye to you and Stefan before leaving to meet Elijah again. 

Just as you were about to start heading home, the front door to the Salvatore house opened and in walked Elena . . . with Elijah. You pried your eyes off the Original before he could notice you staring, although you were sure he had already caught you, and pressed your lips together and gripped Damon’s hand and he gripped back.   
“What the hell is he doing here?” Damon spewed out.  
“He’s here willing to offer protection, he just wants an apology for killing him,” Elena answered.  
Damon’s grip grew stronger and you almost pulled away from the pain but you accepted it instead, anything to focus on other than Elijah.   
“I’m sorry for trying to kill you, you were willing to sacrifice the girl that I love and I wasn’t going to let that happen,” Stefan spoke, cutting a bit of the tension in the room that Damon somehow managed to bring back.  
“And he still is,” Damon stood up, dragging you with him as your hand was still in his hold, “so he can go to hell,”   
A throaty noise came from beside Elena and you finally looked up at him. And your heart jumped. His cool demeanor cracked for a second, only long enough for you to barely notice it and he regained himself. The pull in your chest longed for him, to feel his hands in yours again and to press yourself against him. But you knew better and you nearly walked away with Damon when out of the corner of your eye you saw Elijah’s hand flinch towards you, his fingers extending out to you as if wanting you to stay.  
Your mouth slowly began parting and your free hand also began to reach out to him when a jolt on your arm pulled you back to reality, “(Y/N)! Let’s go,” Damon growled, now standing in front of you to block him from your sight.  
“Damon!” Elena shouted at him.   
You peeked over Damon’s shoulder to catch a glimpse at Elijah but nodded nonetheless, “Okay,” and you let Damon pull you out of the room.  
You had just reached the door to his room when you pulled your grip out of his hand. He turned around sharply and glared at you, “What are you doing?”  
“I have to get home soon, Damon. I can’t keep spending the night.” you shot back.  
“Well you could, if you’d let me compulse her more often,” he added jokingly.  
You rolled your eyes and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow,”  
Damon’s hand reached out to yours and held it lightly and when you turned to face him his hair was cascading around his eyes as he looked at the floor, “Please don’t leave,” he begged, “I don’t think I can sleep alone anymore,”  
You smiled sadly at him, “Go call Andie, I’m sure she’s off somewhere thinking she misses you,” I teased, knowing Damon only compulsed for the exact reason he asked me to stay. “Goodnight.” You kissed his cheek again and then place your lips by his ear, “If you really need company , you can stop by my place later tonight, just be quiet,”   
Damon agreed and walked you to the door, probably just to make sure you didn’t try anything in terms of speaking to Elijah. He seemed to make a show of kissing your cheek and opening the door for you, “Let me know you got home,”  
“Goodbye!” You cried over Damon’s shoulder so Stefan and Elena could hear you.  
“See you tomorrow!” They shouted back in unison.   
And with that, you made your way home.  
It was almost one in the morning when you heard a tapping at your window. You groggily got out of your bed and after hours of crying and internally screaming and trying to come to some conclusion on your feelings, you were glad Damon showed up. You needed his company almost as much as he seemed to need yours.   
You turned down your T.V. and walked over to your window before throwing it open. You hadn’t been concerned about the screen as you’d removed it long ago when Damon used to visit nightly.  
“Hey I didn’t think you were com-”  
Elijah stood outside on your yard looking up at you.  
“What are you doing here?” You asked, turning to look over your shoulder and listening out for your mom.  
“Everyone is sleeping, may I come in?” Elijah asked.  
“What? N-No! You can’t!” you quickly responded, making sure not to give him the access he needed to step inside your house.  
“(Y/N), I’ll stand out here all night,” he whispered just loud enough for you to hear.  
“Ok! Ok! Just. . . just give me a second.” You ran back inside and put on a pair of socks and shoes and duck your head under the frame of your window after throwing a leg over one side.  
“What are you doing?” Elijah asked.  
“I’m not letting you inside so I’m meeting you outside,”  
“And the door?”  
“Is right in front of my mom’s room, I’m not risking it,” you responded, resting your foot on the roof and gripping onto the ledge for dear life.  
“Just stay there,” he said and stood beside you, on your roof, in a mere second.  
He offered you his hand and helped you the rest of the way out of the window, “You know this would be a lot easier if you just let me in,”  
“Like hell,” you hissed and gripped onto his tightly when a gust of wind caught you off guard.  
Elijah’s hand wrapped around your back to help stabilize you and held you lightly against him. He wasn’t what you thought he would be. His body was warm almost and he smelled, well like fire, due to Damon killing the warlock that was trying to previously save him. Your chest rubbed his own and your hand gripped the front of his suit while his hand rested on the dip in your back.   
You gulped at the closeness and it took everything you had to let him go and crawl to a part of the roof where you didn’t constantly feel impending doom. You knew Elijah was too high maintenance to sit directly on the roof so you’d brought out a thin blanket for the two of you to sit on.   
Elijah sat down hesitantly next to you and didn’t speak for a few minutes as he watched you gaze up at the stars.  
“You know . . . I used to watch the stars all the time when I was younger,” you admitted, keeping track of all the constellations that you could remember, “But lately it’s like I barely even have time for that,”  
“The stars are beautiful in Greece,” Elijah commented.  
You sighed, “What do you want, Elijah?”   
He stiffened but relaxed after a second, “(Y/N), Elena told me how you felt,”  
You shook your head, knowing she might’ve commented on it to him but not that she’d just straight tell him everything. “And what exactly did she tell you?” you pried.  
“She said you thought I was untruthful, that I had manipulated you for some leverage of sorts,”  
“Well, I have been drinking vervain everyday for nearly a year now so compulsion wouldn’t work on me,” you commented.  
“I need you to listen very carefully to what I have to say.” Elijah turned towards you and appeared, what, nervous? “I never manipulated you, I never attempted to compulse you and I never lied to you,” he said, catching your attention. “I remember your face being the last thing I saw before Alaric stabbed me, I remember hearing you call out my name and I knew you weren’t part of what happened to me, it was the only thing that kept me from going after everyone in the house.”   
“Watching me scream your name?” You asked almost sarcastically, now looking at Elijah.  
But he just nodded, “Yes. I could see that you cared for me but I didn’t want to off put you by confessing that I had grown fond of you since seeing you hide behind Damon. The fierceness in your eyes even though you didn’t know what was going to happen. You were scared but you were strong and ever since then, I’ve been civil in hopes to be around you more,”  
“Wait, what? You only offered Elena the deal so you could spend time with me?” you asked incredulously, trying to see any form of deception on his face.  
A small smirk rose on his lips, “Essentially,”  
“But- but” You looked around, hoping that your mind would come to a logical response that rebuttals his confession. “You’re lying!” You said, scooting a little further away even though all you wanted to do was get closer.  
“I’m not, darling.” He twisted around and pulled out a shiny object, “And here’s how I’ll prove it to you,”   
You stared at the dagger that could end his life, along with the ash in his other hand and could only gawk. He was just handing this over to you? Handing over the only thing that could kill him?  
Your hand reached out to the weapon but you only grabbed the ash, “Why?”  
Elijah set the dagger beside you, clearly having no intentions of pocketing it again. “I want you to trust me. I want you to believe that what I tell you is true. I know that Damon is spewing toxins in your ear about me and I know it’d be foolish of me to ask you to trust me over him considering how long you two have been together but my intentions are true -”  
“Wait? Me and Damon? Together? As in, together together? As in a couple?”  
Elijah’s mouth stayed open, not quite finished saying what he wanted earlier but nodded, “Yes, I’m under the impression that you two are a couple,”  
If it weren’t for your mother sleeping in a room below you, you would’ve laughed but instead you chuckled and shook your head, “Damon and I are not a couple. He’s just protective of me, that’s all,”  
“You might want to let him know that you’re not together then,” Elijah remarked.  
“He knows, we’ve been best friends for a few years now. He’s always been cold but he took mercy on me for some reason. I mean, I was only 16 back then but he’s not one to be tamed. He’s just glad he has someone to talk to about everything, he’s actually really lonely.”  
“Then why is he so against you acknowledging me?” He tried to prove a point.  
“He doesn’t trust you, Elijah,” you jeered, practically rolling your eyes,  
“But do you?” He asked, his tone changing ever so slightly.  
You looked down at the ash in your hand and the dagger resting beside you, “How do I know it’s real?” You asked, not acknowledging his question.  
“You can test it out if you wish,” he remarked, starting to unbutton his shirt.  
The action made you go on high alert, you looked around the neighborhood as if someone were watching this whole, what you felt was indecent, charade going on. You watched as his fingers trailed over every button then undid it. He exposed his bare chest to you and the breath escaped your lungs. Your eyes scanned over his skin and you desired nothing more than to touch it. To run your fingers across it and see how warm he was, how soft he was, how normal he was.   
Elijah grabbed your wrist and held your hand in place against his chest. When did you touch him? You thought you had been imagining touching him not actually touching him. You looked up at Elijah who had already been staring down at you and you flushed then retracted your hand.  
“Sorry,” you mumbled, grabbing the dagger and dipping it into the ash.  
You wanted to believe him, wanted to believe he was really offering you his only weakness. But there was a part of you that knew you’d be idiotic to pass up checking if it were real if he was lying. So you took the dagger out of the ash and pressed it lightly against his chest, hesitant to put pressure on his skin.  
Elijah’s hand encased the one holding the dagger and pressed it into his chest. The dagger split the skin easily enough and the panic started to settle in when he didn’t stop forcing it in.   
“Elijah!” You shouted as the veins in his body grew darker and his skin became discolored.  
You pulled with all your might but Elijah just continued to pushed the dagger deeper into himself, stone cold face even though you knew he was in pain, “I trust you!” You cried desperately and he let the dagger go.  
He took a deep breath and bawled his fist as he fought against the pain. “Promise me,”  
“Promise you?” You asked, moving the ash and dagger as far away from him as possible because you never wanted it to come in contact with him ever again.  
“Swear to me that you believe me, that you trust me,” he grumbled, still in obvious pain.  
Your hand flew to the closing wound on his chest and you peered at how slow it was closing. It was only after it closed that you let your fingers trail over the newly healed area.  
“I’m okay,” he assured, bringing your hand from his chest up to his lips and kissed your palm. “I wanted you to know that I would never deceive you,”  
You nodded and threw yourself into his lap, pressing your left hand flat against his chest and resting your head on his shoulder, “That was dumb,” you mumbled, your heartbeat slowing down finally.  
“The extreme makes an impression,” he whispered, resting his cheek on your head.  
He kissed the palm of your right hand again and brought you deeper into his lap so you were both comfortable. “I trust you,” you said, resting comfortably against Elijah. “Please don’t do anything that stupid ever again,”  
“Never,” he agreed and you began to drift off as he hummed to a tune you’d never heard of before.

You had woken up at some point in the middle of the night and invited Elijah in to your house where you both fell asleep on your bed, much to his protest. Something about wanting to respect you and you not really giving a shit just knowing that you wanted to feel him against you while you slept.   
By the time that you woken up the next morning, Elijah had already left. You sat up quickly in bed, wondering if it had all been a dream but the folded piece of paper sitting next to the dagger and ash confirmed last night actually happened.   
Keep this safe for me, love. I’ll be at the Salvatore’s when you’re ready. - Elijah  
Your heart fluttered at the strangely calligraphic handwriting and you picked up the dagger and ash, hiding them in your favorite pair of boots before heading over to Stefan’s and Damon’s.  
“Hello?” You cried out as you stepped through the door, you had stopped knocking months ago.  
“In here!” Elena shouted.  
You followed the chatter and walked in to a full room. Alaric walked in earlier in the day claiming he was no longer possessed by Klaus and Jenna nearly shot him. They sat together yet apart in a corner of the room while Elena, Damon, Andie, Stefan, Caroline and Elijah all gathered in the middle of the living room to discuss tonight’s plan.   
I greeted everyone, avoiding acting suspicious around Elijah by just nodding at him and ended up receiving a confused look in return. I sat next to Damon who wrapped his arm around my shoulder and continued on his conversation. Elijah looked over to the both of us and nodded once as if in understanding before excusing himself.  
You watched as he got up and left the room and you quickly dismissed yourself as well, feeling eyes follow you as you followed Elijah. You found him outside in the backyard.  
“Elijah?” You called out, standing beside him and looking up at him.  
“”I thought last night I proved myself to you but I believe we’re not on the same page,” he said, fixing the cuffs of his suit and avoiding eye contact with you.  
“That’s not what happened, it’s just I don’t want Damon to lose his mind, especially today of all days,” you explained, rubbing your arms for comfort.  
Elijah faced you abruptly and cocked his head, “And why would he lose his mind? Because he believes you share affections with him or because you know he has feelings towards you?”   
“Neither!” You quickly defended. “It’s just that, we never really clarified if we were exclusive or not and I don’t want to worry him if this is just child’s play,”  
“Child’s play?” Elijah scoffed.  
“Why would you two be exclusive?” Damon spoke up from behind us and instantly his brother appeared behind him.  
“Damon, don’t,” he tried to calm.  
“Don’t what? I just want to know why they would have to be exclusive? Especially considering Elijah is still the enemy and (Y/N) is, by association, his enemy as well.” Damon shrugged as if unbothered and ran in front of you, causing you to take a step back in shock and almost . . . fear.  
“Damon, it’s not what you think,” you tried to explain.  
“Isn’t it?” Elijah asked you, amused with the situation.  
“Is it?” You asked him, “Because as far as I know, you never asked me to be with you, you just slept with me,”   
“You slept with him?” Damon yelled.  
You held your hand up to put some distance between you and the seething vampire, “Not like that,” you defended. “As in, literal sleep,”  
“No, I just let you stab me,” Elijah retorted.  
“You stabbed him?” Elena asked from behind Stefan.  
Damon gruffed and crossed his arms, “Well that’s better, I guess,”  
“Not like that!” You shouted again and ran your hands through your hair, “Can I just have a minute alone with Elijah please?” You shouted.  
“Of course,” Elena said and grabbed Stefan by the arm.  
“No,” Damon said, stopping Elena in her tracks.  
“Damon, please. I know you don’t trust him but-” you tried to say,  
“Because we can’t trust him!” He shouted and grabbed your face in his hands, forcing you to look him in the eye, “Do you trust him?”   
You felt everyone’s eyes bore into your skull as they waited for a response. You peeked over at Elijah who had his eyebrows quirked up in wonder, also waiting to hear your reply.  
You turned back to Damon and he knew by the sadness behind your eyes what your answer was.  
“Yes, I do,”  
Damon dropped your face from his hold and you took a step back as his demeanor changed. “Damon, please,”   
“You’re a fucking idiot, (Y/N).” He seethed, his body shaking with his words, “He’s gonna kill you and when he does, I’ll do nothing but watch,”   
“Damon!” Elena and Stefan shouted at his.  
Your throat knotted in pain at his words and you nodded, accepting them in their raw pain. That’s when Elijah stood in front of you and faced Damon. His hand gripped Damon’s throat so quickly you didn’t see the motion itself, you just knew that one second Elijah’s hand was wrapped around Damon’s neck and he was lifted off the ground.  
Damon kicked out and tried to fight Elijah’s grip on him but to no avail. Elijah brought Damon close to his face and from the side you could see the veins around Elijah’s eyes go black. “If I’m going to kill anyone, it’ll be you. The only reason I’m restraining myself is because fortunately for you, you mean something to (Y/N). But if you want to live I suggest never speaking to her like that again or I’ll rip your throat out before you get the chance.” And with that Elijah threw Damon back into the house as if he’d only flicked him and Damon fell at Stefan’s feet.  
Stefan helped Damon up and shoved him towards the living room, leaving Elena behind and she checked on you.   
“You know he didn’t mean it,” she tried to reason, “He’s just upset,”  
“And that justifies his actions?” Elijah asked.  
“Well not usually, but considering what Damon usually does when he’s upset, this is infinitely better,” Elena tried to explain.  
You nodded and held your hand up, “I’m ready to talk when he is, for now I’m just going to go check on Bonnie,”   
“Okay, I’ll let them know you left,” Elena said and walked back towards the house.  
“Are you okay?” Elijah asked, bringing his hand up to grip your elbow.  
“Please just go inside, I’ll see you later tonight, ok?” You plead with him.  
He seemed hesitant but could tell you needed time alone and eventually agreed, “Please tell me when you get there, so I know you’re safe,”  
You nodded, fighting the urge to burst into a fit of rage and sadness in that very moment and left without so much as looking back at him.  
-  
“Bonnie you can’t keep us here!” You shouted alongside Alaric.  
“It’s for your own protection!” She shouted behind her and you and Alaric punched at the invisible barrier keeping you inside the house.   
“Thank you for keeping her safe,” You heard Elijah mutter to Bonnie who nodded and walked away with him and Damon.  
“Dammit!” You shouted once Alaric gave up and sat beside the open entrance.  
“What now?” He asked.  
You grumbled and slid down onto the floor next to him, “We could yell for help?” You jokingly offered.  
Alaric didn't laugh, only looked off in the distance lost in his own mind.  
“Hey,” you muttered, grabbing his hand in your own, “She’ll be fine,” and even though you wanted him to believe your statement, you didn’t believe it yourself.   
“How are we gonna get out of here?” Alaric asked.  
You sighed, “Well, when Bonnie uses her magic on Klaus, it’ll significantly wear her down, it might fade back here to help her out there,” you hoped.  
Alaric lit up at the idea, “I don’t know how magic works but that sound right,”   
You chuckled and placed your back on the entrance, waiting to see if it waivered throughout the night.  
Hours had passed with not a single waiver until night overtook the sky and fatigue tried to immerse you.  
“Why am I so tired?” You asked.  
Alaric yawned, “We’ve been sitting here for hours waiting, it could just be the exhaustion catching up to us,” he offered.  
You shook your head, “No way, I was fine a minute ago and now I can barely keep my eyes open,” you said and shook your head to wake yourself up, “I think Bonnie knows that the barrier is gonna break soon so she put a sleep spell on us just like Jeremy,”   
As much as you wanted to succumb, you stood up and pressed against the entrance of the door and when your hand caved in slightly your eyes widened. Before, it was solid, like a wall made of metal but now it felt malleable and best of all, breakable.  
“Time to go,” I yawned, taking a few steps back followed by Alaric and bolting as quick as possible through the barely standing barrier.  
It tried to suppress you and keep you inside but the force of both Alaric and you fighting against it proved victorious and the barrier gave way. As soon as you stepped onto the other side the fatigue left and you were wide awake.  
“Let’s go,” Alaric said, not waiting for you as he bolted towards where Damon had previously predicted the ritual to take place.  
You sprinted through the wood until a horizon of orange caught your attention and the both of you ran towards its source.   
You emerged from the side of the ritual and showed up just in time to see Bonnie take down Klaus and Elijah assist in the killing.  
“Be careful,” You whispered under your breath as he pinned Klaus down into the dirt.  
“I didn’t scatter them in the sea! I can take you to them!” Klaus shouted at Elijah which caused him to hesitate.  
“If you don’t do it, I’ll kill you both,” Bonnie warned.  
“You’d die,” Elijah simply responded.  
“I don’t care,” Bonnie hissed.  
You could see the internal turmoil Elijah was going through. Spare Klaus and potentially see his family alive and well again or kill him for killing them in the first place. You knew what decision he was going to make but it wasn’t one you agreed with.  
“Elijah!” You cried, your anger surpassing your fear, “Don’t!” You warned, knowing what sparing Klaus would mean for everybody.  
“Oooh, who’s that, Elijah?” Klaus asked through the blood in his mouth, “A new flame?”   
Elijah’s eyes landed on yours and your eyes plead words that you never could.  
“I’m sorry,” He said and with that, ran away with Klaus in his hold.  
~  
You didn’t rest that night, you’d been too devastated to surround yourself with friends and just wanted to be alone and feel Eljiah’s betrayal take its course on you. You were glad Elena was okay and technically this was a success as Elena was still in top shape, well as top as you can be after dying.   
You thanked Stefan for walking you home and gave him a hug good-bye, “Watch Elena tonight, we don’t need her experiencing an existential crisis,” you warned, pointing your finger at him.  
He chuckled and agreed, “Yes, ma’am,”  
And with that you turned into your home and locked the door behind you before heading directly towards the bathroom and taking a shower. The leaves of the trees had tangled in your hair and the dirt had mucked up your clothes and you just felt overall dirty. Problem was, you didn’t a shower was going to do anything about that feeling.   
After a half satisfying shower you pat yourself dry with the towel and wrapped it around yourself as you made your way to your room. You closed the door behind you and picked up your sleeping shirt off your dresser and threw it on before wringing your hair out with the towel and hanging it back up in the bathroom.  
You hadn’t given yourself the time to process what Elijah had done and you threw your hand up to your forehead when you remember Damon’s words. Elijah had killed you when he abandoned you and deterred from the plan and Damon had witnessed it all. Maybe that’s what he meant when he spoke those cruel words earlier.   
You checked your mom’s room to check if she was in there. Sometimes, without ever having to explain why you were doing it, you could go into her room and sit on her bed and just cry while she comforted you. She would pet your head until you fell asleep from exhaustion and the next day would be there to listen if you were ready to talk and if you weren’t then it’d be movie day.  
Unfortunately, your mother wasn’t home and you sighed as you closed her door behind you. Maybe it was fortunate though, because how would you explain something like this?  
You walked up the stairs just as the sobs overtook your body and you nearly collapsed on the stairs.  
“How?” You cried out to yourself. “How could he do that?” You trudged up the final steps and headed to your room.  
You pushed the door open and froze when you noticed the open window in your room. You were certain you had it closed and locked because of your paranoia. You painted vervain on the windowsill almost as soon as you got home just in case of, well, anything.  
You grabbed the whipped around and headed towards the door but a a man in a suit blocked your way.   
“Elijah,” You said, taking a step back and walking backwards towards your room, thankful that you had placed vervain on all the doorknobs as well. “What are you doing here?”   
His eyebrows furrowed and he had to look away for a moment when he noticed you were backing away from him, “Are you scared?” He asked.  
“Scared? Maybe. Betrayed? Extremely,” You fumed, your grip on the side of your door tightening as you made a mental note of where your boots were in the room. “Why are you here?” You asked again, venom in your words.  
He took small steps towards you until you were both in his room and he looked at your nightstand where his note still sat. “I just wanted to explained what happened,”   
“No need to explain, you betrayed us and that about sums it up,”   
He shook his head, “It’s not like that, (Y/N), I wanted Klaus dead because he killed my family. He took them away from me and as much as I wanted to kill him for it, I would much prefer to have them back.” He picked up the note and smiled at yesterday’s memory, “You can understand that, right?” He asked.   
You kept yourself on edge as you tried to casually make your way to your boots. “Why should I trust you?” You asked.  
“Because you’re making your way towards the dagger and I haven’t tried to stop you,” he pointed out.  
You froze in place and sighed, “I don’t want you thinking you’re invited here anymore, Elijah,” you muttered and sat down on the edge of your bed.  
“I know, but I just wanted you to understand why. I didn’t do it just to do it, Klaus can help me bring back my family and that’s all I’ve wanted for hundreds of years. I just want my family back.” he explained.  
You sighed but nodded, “Yes, that’s something I can understand. It must be sad living an eternity alone,”   
Elijah nodded, his eyes tinged red, “There’s another thing,”   
“What is it?” You asked.  
“When Klaus was asking who you were, it wasn’t interest, it was a threat.” He sat on the bed opposite you and looked longingly at your hand, as if wanting to hold it.   
“A threat?” You repeated, moving to a more comfortable position on your bed.  
Elijah nodded and shifted his position as well, “Mhmm, I was swayed by his offer to return my family but now that Klaus knows who you are, I wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible.”  
You looked at your hand, at the floor, at your dresser, at basically anything that wasn’t Elijah because once you saw those eyes you knew you’d melt. You chewed on your lip and stood up from the bed, afraid of how close you were to him.  
Elijah stood up with you and watched you pace about the room, deciding whether or not you were going to believe him.   
“I gave you the dagger so you knew you could trust me and if you wanted to kill me now then I wouldn't defend myself but you have to know that I held up my promise and Elena is now safe,”   
“Yes, but how many more people are in danger now that Klaus got what he wanted?” You challenged and Elijah gulped, knowing already the destruction that Klaus has caused.  
He walked over to you and you backed away from him towards the nearest wall. He brought his arms up and placed them against the either side of your head on the wall, effectively pinning you against it and boxing you in.  
“Please,” He begged, his lip trembling with the word and his eyes scanning your face to display his desperation, “Believe me,”  
You pulled further away from Elijah and got as close to the wall as you could, “I did believe you and now Klaus is free and as murderous as ever,” you shot back.  
“Klaus is not your concern, I’ll lead him away from here and you and everyone you know will be safe,” he tried to convince.  
As horrible as it sounded, as long as everyone you loved was safe then you weren’t too concerned with Klaus or his agenda.   
“I’ll take you away from it all,” Elijah offered, bringing his body slightly closer to yours, “We can go anywhere you’d like, anywhere you’re safe. I could tell you about the history that I helped make across the nations, I could tell you the secrets of history that no one alive knows about. I could take you to Greece.”  
“To Greece?” You asked, your eyebrow quirking up.  
He nodded instantly, closing the gap between your bodies and pressing himself against you, “Anywhere. Anywhere that isn’t here,”  
“What about my mom?” You asked,  
“Stefan and Damon will protect her, I’ve already compulsed them to when I went over this morning just incase anything went wrong and I had to take you away,” he said.  
“She’ll be safe?” You asked.  
“Klaus didn’t catch your scent and he could barely see you from where you stood, he won’t ever find out who your mom is,” he hurriedly explained.  
Silence filled the air as you took in the feeling of his body pressed against yours and all the things it was doing to you. You stared Elijah in his eyes as he slowly brought his head down towards yours and waited centimeters away from your lips for your approval. You felt his breath dance along your lips and took in his scent of pine and whiskey.  
“Tell me to stop,” He whispered into your lips and brought his hand up to cup your cheek “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop,”   
You pushed your chest against his and moved your lips minimally towards his, “Elijah,” you breathed out, wanting him to close the millimeters of space between the two of you.  
That little moan of his name was all he needed. He hastily pressed his lips against yours and you relished the feeling of his warm, soft lips against your own. You moved in unison, twisting your heads slightly to get better access and he slithered an arm onto your back and another behind your thigh before picking you up and twisting you around and delicately dropping you onto the bed.   
His hands stayed in their place, one grazing your thigh teasingly and the other gripping onto you desperately. You laced a hand through his hair and with the other, pushed his hips against your own, eliciting a growl from his mouth. Elijah followed the motion, rubbing his hips onto your core and you could feel his excitement grow (if you know what I mean).   
You took in everything. Memorized how his lips danced along yours, how his hands trailed on your thigh, how his weight felt on top of you, everything. But especially the quiet groans and growls of pressure emitting from him.   
The sounds of sloppy kissing filled the room and just as he was about to take off the oversized shirt from your body, the front door opened and he slowly pulled away, unbothered by the noise but respectful enough to know to cease his actions.  
He sat up straight and attempted to fix his hair and flatten his suit, “I’m sorry, I should’ve behave properly,”  
“Oh shut up,” You said, and threw a leg over his lap before grinding down on his hardening member.  
Elijah’s hands gripped your waist tightly and controlled your motions, dragging your barely clothed core against his suit, leaving a wet spot in its wake. You bit your lip to prohibit any sounds from coming out of your mouth but the few that escaped seemed to drive him on and he moved you against him more efficiently based on the noises you made. He adjusted to motions you seemed to like and dug his fingers into you hard against your ass and you couldn’t wait for the bruises to form later.  
“(Y/N)?” Your mother called out as she climbed the stairs.  
You quickly jumped off of Elijah, throwing a wink his way and walked out of your room after fixing your hair a bit. “Hey, where’ve you been?” You asked your mom after you greeted her.  
“I was actually out with a friend, dinner at her house. Never doing that again, she can’t cook,”   
You actually laughed at what she had said. After a hectic day of magic and vampires and werewolves it was nice to hear your mom talk about the mundane. “She should’ve just bought food and served it on a platter like you do when you have a date over,” you jokingly commented.  
“Exactly,” she agreed and you hugged her goodnight before returning to your room to find Elijah leaving another note on your nightstand.  
“For later,” he whispered, forbidding you from seeing it just yet. “For right now, get ready. Pack anything you’d like and I’ll be here tomorrow morning to get you and then we can go anywhere you’d like,”  
“Greece?” You asked again.  
“Greece it is,” Elijah agreed and kissed you passionately before exiting through your window.  
~  
You sat in your bed, tapping your foot along to the ticking of the clock and looked down at your phone every five minutes.   
1:52 pm.   
He had said morning, right? Or had you imagined that?  
Your packed bag sat at your feet, waiting for an adventure just as you were. You turned on the TV to try and pass the time but as each hour trudged by, your hopes began to fade.   
Maybe he just said tomorrow? Not necessarily the morning?  
6:26 pm.  
You paced back and forth in your room and opened the window to let Elijah know you were ready to go for when he arrived.  
Just as you were beginning to give up hope, there was a knock on the door and you shot down the stairs to answer it. Your mom opened her door just as you opened the front door.  
“Elijah?” You asked but deflated when you saw it was a close friend of your mother’s.  
“Elijah?” She asked, “Who’s this mystery Elijah? When did you get a boyfriend?” She teased.  
Your heart dropped to your stomach and you did your best to put on a brave face. “No one.” You raised your hands in defense, “Not yet anyway,” you tried to joke even though your worry was through the roof.  
You greeted her friend and ran back upstairs to your room hoping Elijah was there waiting for you and teasing you about making him wait. But when you got there, the room was just as empty as when you left it.   
“Elijah . . .” you whispered, yearning for him.   
And you sat in your bed and waited.  
~  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Caroline sat up from her couch and went towards the front door, looking through the window to verify who was at her house. She unlocked the door immediately and threw it open at the sight of tears streaming heavily down your face.  
“(Y/N)?” Caroline asked, worry laced in her tone as she caught you when you threw yourself into her arms, “What happened?”  
“Elijah,” You sobbed, the tears racking through your body and your words barely coherent through the cries.  
“He never came for me,” You yelled, anger and desperation pulling at your insides.   
He never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I have a Tumblr @WeepingVoidPenguin so if you happen to come across this story over there and it was posted by that user please don't freak out on me! Lol hope you enjoyed!


End file.
